


The Gift of Giving

by taytayloulou



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/pseuds/taytayloulou
Summary: Jay is a simple man, really. He just wants to make his boyfriend forget his own name.(Prompt: Can you write Jay basically holding Carlos down to make him cum until he’s over stimulated? Like theyre having sex and Jay cums but then Carlos is like ‘okay i guess we’re done’ and Jays like ‘???? But you didnt get off????” And carlos is just like ‘am i suppose to?” And jays like ‘im gunna make you forget your name hold on a sec babe’)





	The Gift of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/gifts).



Their first time having sex is important. More important than the usual first time – which, Jay honestly doesn’t think is a big deal, but Auradon likes to treat the first time of sex as some grand, exotic milestone. People here care too much about virginity.

But Jay’s not a virgin and Carlos’ isn’t either, but that is _why_ it is so important for this to go right.

Jay just wishes he had a little more control than this.

“Come on, Jay, just like that,” Carlos pants against his lips. “You feel so good, so full.” He moans and arches, fingers digging into Jay’s shoulder blades like a lifeline. “Oh _Jay_.”

Hearing his name cried out like some desperate plea is enough for Jay’s hips to lose their steady rhythm and for his heart rate to jump. Damnit, this wasn’t how he planned, but the first shock of an orgasm reaches out from the pit of his stomach to the tips of toes and it’s too late to stop it now.

Jay buries his face into Carlos’ neck. A long, open-mouthed kiss against freckled skin becomes a long, open-mouthed groan. His hands clutch at sharp hips and Jay’s cock spasm and twitches, Carlos hole clenching around him so fucking perfectly that Jay thinks he could actually see stars.

When his breathing evens out and Jay can loosen his tight hold on Carlos’ hip, his heart sinks just a little bit. He hadn’t wanted to lose control like that and come so soon. It’s stupid and cheesy and something directly fro Auradon, but…Jay wanted to finish with Carlos. He wanted their first time to end together.

Carlos isn’t complaining though. “That was amazing.” He sighs. His chest heaves with the heavy weight of Jay on top, but Carlos doesn't seem to mind it.

Jay keeps his face hidden to hide the burn in his cheeks. “ _You_ ’re amazing.”

With a sweet laughter, Carlos swats at him. “Come on, now. Get up. I need to go shower.”

“What?” Is Jay crazy, or is that not Carlos’ stiff dick poking into his stomach? He rocks forward a bit to better feel the thickness against his abdomen and Carlos gasps. Yeah, his boyfriend is definitely still hard. “You can’t go yet.”

“Up for another round?” Carlos teases. “Or do you want to like…snuggle for a bit. Bask in the post-coitus glow?”

Okay, he definitely has to ignore the word _coitus_ when his dick is still inside of Carlos’ ass. “No, C. You’re still hard.” Reluctantly, Jay draws back slowly out of Carlos. His softening cock slips out of the stretched hole and Jay sits back. “What do you want? My mouth? My hand? You wanna fuck me now?” Jay had not planned on bottoming tonight, but he also hadn't expected to finish like he was 13 again and discovering his dick for the first time.

Carlos squirms and covers his groin. “Oh. That’s not necessary. I’m okay.”

Well fuck. That was kind of the reason this whole thing had to be perfect.

Jay knows the shit Cruella made Carlos do. He knows about the men who exchanged money for access to Carlos’ room. He figured it out when they became friends and Carlos walked around with hickeys and limps and bruises that matched the mouths of men three times his age.

Despite Auradon’s freak out, it’s not the end of the world. Jay has had some sex that he didn’t want to too and he’s okay. Carlos is okay too.

But Jay also had sex that he _did_ want, sex that he sought out and willingly partook in. Carlos didn’t, he never had before meeting Jay. The only thing he ever knew were men who pushed his face to the ground. Carlos hasn’t experienced good sex. Jay just wants his boyfriend to know that Jay gives a shit about Carlos and how he feels. Sex is good and safe and Jay is good and safe and Carlos can be good and safe too.

Gently, Jay pushes Carlos’ hands out of the way. Carlos squirms and looks away, but Jay kisses him.

“Relax, C. I’m not done with you yet.”

Carlos chuckles halfheartedly. “Jay, really, you don’t-.”

“Carlos Oscar,” Jay warns, “lay down and relax.”

The younger man swallows. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

Jay isn’t entirely sure about what he wants to do, only that he wants to do _something_. It would take too much time to prep himself and then ride Carlos, but oral seems so tame compared to his hopeful wish of finishing together.

Carlos likes gentle things, Jay knows, he’s had a lot of roughness in his life.

He scooches back on the bed, kneeling between Carlos’ spread legs. His cock is hard, but not as much as before. That has to change.

Jay reaches out and wraps his hand around Carlos’ dick, moving slowly. “Pretty boy,” he murmurs, “you were so good for me. Let me be good for you too.”

“O-o-okay,” Carlos whines. He grabs the sheets and pulls, biting his lip. “Okay, Jay.”

Under his cock, Carlos’ hole is leaking with Jay’s come. The opening is red, still stretched opened just a tad, and clenching around nothing. Jay’s release drips from him, onto the sheets below.

Fuck. Jay bites his lip. That’s a good sight.

Quickly, Carlos cock is fully erect again and Jay grins. “Hand me a pillow.”

Carlos blinks, rather dazed, and complies. He gives Jay a pillow by the headboard, tilting his head ever so slightly as to why Jay stopped stroking him for an odd request.

“Hips up.”

Again, Carlos takes a moment to follow. He arches his hips up, where Jay slips the pillow under him. “What are you doing?”

Jay winks at him. “Wait and see.” He grabs Carlos knees, wiry hair tickling the palm of his hand, and pushes them up to Carlos’ chest. “Hold.”

Like a good boy, Carlos obeys, but not without question. “Jay?”

“Shh. Relax. Tell me to stop if you don’t like this, okay?” He’s pretty damn sure Carlos will enjoy this, but it never hurts to reassure Carlos that he can say no if he wants.

“Okay.” Carlos gulps and watches, still holding his legs up and putting his eager cock and dripping hole on display for Jay.

“You look good enough to eat,” Jay mumbles as he leans down to kiss a specific freckle on Carlos’ ass. “Gotta have a taste.”

“What do yo- _oh_!” Carlos shouts out when he feels a heated tongue against him. “Jay!”

His boyfriend is too busy to answer though. Jay has one hand on Carlos’ ass, his thumb pressed near the tight hole in order to spread it further, and the other rubbing circles on Carlos’ side. His tongue is out, working its way into Carlos’ ass eagerly.

It’s difficult, since Carlos is wound up and clenching his muscles, but that doesn’t stop Jay. He keeps wiggling his tongue, encouraging Carlos to relax and open up so Jay can pleasure him.

Jay moves so he can use both hands to stretch Carlos open, his thumbs digging into the wet entrance to spread the hole and allow him to go deeper.

Carlos keens and finally falls back onto the bed, still clutching his legs. “Jay!”

Bit by bit, Jay coaxes him open, working his tongue deeper. He can taste the inside of Carlos – musky and burning hot – as well as his own come, but Jay has never been a stranger to come. He strokes the inner walls, massaging them with his tongue and thumbs. As his release drips out, Jay stretches, trying to get all of it, get as deep as his cock went, even though he knows that’s impossible.

There’s really only one little spot he should be concerned with. Jay laps against one side of Carlos’ hole, then the other until his tongue finds a little bump, laced with nerves.

Carlos arches off the bed again and cries out, so Jay figures he’s found Carlos’ prostate.

It’s odd and his jaw aches, but Jay fucks his tongue into Carlos, the tip just barely hitting the sensitive nerve and making the younger man howl. Most of Jay’s come is out and on his face, smeared against his chin. It’s dirty and wet and slick to have his own semen on his face, but Jay’s cock is stirring back to life, so there is some part of him that is into this.

But right now is about Carlos and making him feel so good he won’t ever brush off the idea of Jay pleasing him again.

Still fucking his boyfriend’s tight hole with his tongue, Jay searches out Carlos’ cock with a free hand.

After years of being fucked and abused, it’s like Carlos has totally forgotten he has a dick. He’s so used to bending over, so used to partners who never touched him back, that he doesn’t consider his own cock when it comes to sex.

And that just won’t do.

Jay swipes his thumb over the leaking head of Carlos’ shaft, spreading pre-come down his length so it is easier to stroke him. He has one thumb still pressed into Carlos’ hole, keeping him wide enough that Jay’s tongue can slip in and out with as much ease as possible.

Over the blood rushing in his ears, Jay hears Carlos whine. It’s a long drawn-out keen, needy and pleading without words.

When Jay looks up, he sees Carlos’ fingers, still digging into his knees to keep his legs up, are white with the pressure he is gripping himself with. Carlos is squirming on the mattress, breath hitching and chest heaving violently.

Jay speeds up his hand, tightens his fingers. He will make Carlos feel so fucking good that he can only associate sex with pleasure and desire. Jay will take away every bad memory.

Carlos moans and it is a noise that rivals every fucking porno Jay has seen. “F-fuh-fuck! Ja-a-ay!”

Thick, heated come spurts from Carlos’ cock in Jay’s hand. Most of it lands on Carlos’ chest, covering his freckles and abs, but some dribbles down onto Jay’s knuckles, further slicking the shaft in his fingers and making Carlos wail. His sensitive hole clamps down on Jay's slick tongue, his toes curl in the air and his eyes clench shut.

Jay waits for the tight walls around his tongue to stop clenching and flexing before he allows his hand to slow. He draws back, pressing a final open-mouthed kiss to Carlos’ entrance. His hand keeps moving, stroking Carlos’ still cock and coaxing the last bits of come out of the tip.

Finally, Carlos releases his legs, gently moving them to rest against the bed, laying on either side of Jay. “Wow,” he pants. “That was…pretty amazing.”

“Of course it was,” Jay purrs. “I gotta pull out every stop to make you feel good.”

Carlos melts back into the mattress, all giddy and flushed, as if he is embarrassed by his own pleasure. “You did a good job.”

“ _Did_?” Jay grins. “I’m not finished.” His hand, having slowed along Carlos’ length, picks up speed again.

“Jay!” Carlos gasps and bucks. “What are you doing?” His wide eyes get impossible larger, looking up at Jay in confusion. The dark freckles stand out against his pink cheeks and he curls his fist around the sheets once more.

“I’m not done with you.” Jay places his free hand on Carlos’ chest, forcing him to stay. “You’re gonna be pretty sensitive after orgasm number one.”

“ _Number one_?”

He picks up speed on Carlos’ cock, ensuring he stays hard and doesn’t soften. “Of course. You didn’t think I would let you go when you’re all spread out for me, did you?” Jay purrs, leaning down to lick at Carlos' mouth. "Such a good boy for me, I gotta make you come again."

Carlos bites his lip and turns his head to the side, eyes slipping shut. “Y-you don’t ha-have t-to.”

“I _want_ to.” Jay leans down to kiss his boyfriend. Honestly, he expected to be pushed away since his tongue was just inches deep in Carlos’ ass, but the younger man accepts it without complaint.

Jay runs his tongue against a plump bottom lip, nipping carefully. He encourages Carlos to open his mouth and groans when the kiss deepens.

“Sweet boy,” he praises when he pulls back. “So slick and wet, coming on my tongue and dripping my come.”

Carlos whines. He spreads his legs further, gasping and writhing as Jay continues to work his cock.

“Stay still, okay?” Jay mumbles against Carlos’ mouth. “Let me give this to you.” He kisses down Carlos’ chin, then his throat and collar bone. Jay teases freckles and scars with his tongue, keeping his hand at a steady pace. He drags his mouth through the come still warm on Carlos’ chest, lapping it up until his boyfriend is clean and clear. The only time he stops is for Carlos' left nipple, covered in his come. Jay happily takes the little nub into his mouth, sucking Carlos' release off and flicking it with his tongue. The action earns him a sharply arched back and a hand in his hair, holding his head in place as Jay teases the nipple between his teeth.

Finally, mouth practically watering, he is level with Carlos’ dick.

Jay has blown Carlos before. It’s an activity he rather enjoys. Carlos is always so bashful and flustered after oral.

He moves slowly – because after everything, Carlos deserves slow and steady – taking just the head into his mouth. Jay keep his lips wrapped tightly, creating the right amount of suction, as he teases the slit with his tongue. He’s pretty fucking great at blow jobs and Carlos always agrees. Jay knows how to make his boyfriend melt.

Not that Carlos was into  _receiving_  oral at first. He had been quite insistent that Jay  _not_  do it, but more than willing to show off his own skills because sweet fucking _Hades_ , does Carlos have skill.

But as much as he loves it, Jay hates it. He knows why Carlos is so good, how he got all the practice to perfect himself. That’s why he was so insistent that he go down on Carlos the first time, taking him so deep that Jay’s nose touched black and white pubes.

Carlos had come in less than a minute, whining and trying not to buck, doing his best not to give into his own pleasure and force more than Jay could take.

Which is how he is now. Still, tense, clenching every nerve as to not lose himself in his own pleasure. Carlos' back is arched again and he keens into the back of his hand, sounding like a distressed kitten. He has learnt to keep himself quiet and muffled, ashamed of his own noises, though Jay has reassured a thousand times that he loves.

It doesn't matter. Jay knows he will get Carlos to be loud again, he is sure of it.

His hand stays steady on the shaft, while his free hand cups Carlos’ balls. They are smooth and warm and a total weak spot for Carlos, who is already writhing.

After a moment of light suckling, Jay works his mouth down, hand still working what he hasn’t taken into his mouth yet. There is a vein on the underside of Carlos’ cock that he likes to teases with the flat of his tongue, massaging it in small circles.

Carlos is panting above, fisting the sheets and sweating. He keeps his eyes closed during oral. At least, when he gets it. When Carlos _gives_ , he keeps his eyes open the whole time, looking up at Jay through thick lashes and keeping eye contact no matter how he gags.

Fuck, that’s starting to make Jay’s cock hurt again.

This isn’t about him though. This is about Carlos and making him come so many times that he never questions his own pleasure again.

Jay moves his hand lower to take more of the cock into his mouth, moving his head and slicking the shaft with smooth motions. After a moment, he has the entirety of it between his lips, the tip nudging past his throat. He tries to relax, open up his muscles, before beginning to bob his head. It’s tricky to keep a constant pace and constant suction, all while rolling Carlos’ balls in his hand, but Jay makes it work.

He considers using his free hand to play with Carlos’ prostate again, but after getting fucked and then licked, Jay needs to give the sore hole a break.

Carlos moans involuntarily, still clenching his eyes shut. His fingers are dug into the mattress, clawing for purchase. “Jay…oh, feels so good. So good, Jay, oh please.”

Oh, It’s a guilty pleasure to hear Carlos' silence break, to hear him beg so sweetly.

The older man moans in response, letting the vibrations travel from his throat and lips to Carlos’ dick.

Carlos howls with need and arches. He’s close, Jay can tell by how his toes curl and the way his forearms flex.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Jay works his way down until his bottom lip is resting against Carlos’ balls. White-tipped pubic hair tickles his nose and it’s a little hard to breathe, but the head of Carlos’ cock is just past his throat.

Jay gives palms the sac in his hand and hums, staying still because that is exactly how Carlos likes it. He doesn’t enjoy the fast sucking and constant bobbing when he comes. No, Carlos likes when his cock is buried somewhere wet and warm when he finishes.

There is a noise like a cry, then the dick pulses between Jay’s lips, spurting come into his throat. For someone who had just came, Carlos still gives a decent amount into Jay's mouth. It is not as much as the first time he finished onto his own chest, but enough that Jay has to swallow more than once to get it all down, but he hardly tastes it with how far back Carlos’ cock is. Jay does his best to keep humming so Carlos can lose his mind for the vibrations and massage the tight balls in his hand.

_Good boy_ , he wants to praise. _So loud and gorgeous, strung out and falling apart. Fuck, you’re so damn beautiful_.

Once Carlos manages to take a deep breath and his chest heaves, Jay pulls back. He lets the cock slip out of his lips, kissing the head sweetly, before crawling back up to lay by Carlos’ side.

His boyfriend is still panting after a minute, so Jay reaches out to cup his cheek. “You okay, pup?”

Carlos nods, blinking wearily at him. “Yeah.” He swallows. “M'okay.”

Jay kisses the corner of his mouth. “Think you have one more for me?”

“One more what?” Carlos tries to catch his breath as his heavy eyes shut.

“Orgasm?”

Carlos chokes on air. “Another?!”

“You’ve had two in like 15 minutes,” Jay runs his fingers along a freckled shoulder. “You’re a young man, you gotta have more than that.” He pouts, looking at Carlos with soft eyes.

“That’s double what you have!” Carlos glares down at Jay’s erection.

Jay grins. “I’m not worried about me. I just wanna keep making you feel good.” His fingers dance over his boyfriend’s stomach and he kisses Carlos' cheek. “Okay?”

Carlos turns his head away and bites his lip, falling eerily quiet.

“Hey. Carlos.” Jay sits up and pulls back instantly, cutting off all physical contact between them. “Look at me.”

He does.

Jay narrows his eyes and takes a quick breath, still and serious. “You can tell me no, man. You can always tell me no. If I want to do something you don’t like or I do something that makes you uncomfortable, you tell me no. Always. You promised me you would.”

Carlos nods, but doesn’t speak. He turns onto his side, facing Jay, so his softening cock is hidden between his thighs.

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t.” Jay vows, laying back down to be closer. “But I want to. I like making you feel good, I like doing these things for you.” He reaches for Carlos’ hand to intertwine their fingers, but doesn't push for more contact between them. This right here, this peaceful and gentle intimacy, laying side by side and holding hands, is something Carlos has done with no one else, it is the gift he has given to Jay and Jay, alone, so he will always cherish it. “You deserve to feel good, I just want you to know how crazy I am about you.”

“I know.” Carlos finally smiles at him. “I always feel good with you.”

Jay winks and Carlos shoves his shoulder, but they both laugh and it’s so wonderful that he doesn’t care.

“I want to do this for you again,” Jay looks into gorgeous brown eyes. “If you let me, I wanna make you feel so amazing that…” _I take away every hurt, every man who has come before me_.

“Well…” Carlos fidgets and looks away. “I honestly don’t think I can again. Those first two were pretty amazing.”

“You underestimate me.” Jay narrows his eyes as his lips twitch up. “That’s an unwise move.”

Carlos smirks. “Oh, is it? You talk a big game.”

“I live up to the hype.” Jay rolls so he is on top of Carlos, sitting on slim hips. “Can I show you?”

Just as he is about to reassure Carlos, remind him that _no_ is always an option, the younger man nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

Jay frames Carlos’ face with his palms, leaning down to kiss him. If he had his tongue in Carlos’ ass and was still able to kiss, Carlos’ dick in his mouth shouldn’t be a problem either.

His hands work from Carlos’ cheeks to his chin, pulling so that his mouth is wider and their kiss is deeper. Jay’s fingers trail further down, stopping to pinch at both nipples.

Carlos gasps into his mouth, growling at the playful teasing. Jay rolls the nubs between his thumb and finger, going as far as to even pull on them a bit.

They fucked, then Jay ate out his ass, then blew him. Really, he’s not sure how to top any of it other than letting Carlos fuck him, but that’s too much work for someone who looks exhausted from two orgasms.

Jay entertains the idea of riding Carlos, allowing him to lay back and enjoy, but this moment between them this make out, is too good to stop.

Without breaking their kiss, Jay moves off of Carlos and back to the side of the bed so the lay next to each other. One hand continues tweaking at a brown nipple while the other travels lower.

Carlos’ cock is soft now, but still warm and a tad wet from being in Jay’s mouth. He groans when Jay cups him, circling his fingers around the shaft and merely holding Carlos for the moment.

Jay bites on Carlo’s bottom lip, his tongue trailing along the swell. As much as he loves to play with Carlos’ nipples, he has other plans. Slowly, the tips of his fingers brushing over Carlos’ side, Jay dips his hand down Carlos’ back and lets it rest above his ass.

He can sense Carlos opening his eyes, so Jay does too and they look at each other.

“Wh-what are you going t-to do?”

Jay kisses Carlos again, firmly. “Gonna make you forget your own name.”

Slowly, his hand on Carlos’ cock begins to move. Gentle and lazy motions, coaxing Carlos back into hardness, though Jay doesn’t expect him to get an erection any time soon.

Two orgasms seem to have taken their toll on him.

“So beautiful, C,” he mumbles against Carlos’ lips. “So fucking sweet and perfect. You came on my tongue, you came in my mouth, you’ve been such a good boy.”

Carlos whines. His hands grip Jay’s forearms as his head drops.

Jay keeps a steady pace on his dick, but brings his other the hand, the one trailing little circles on Carlos’ back, between them. “Open.”

The younger man raises his head again and allows his lips to part. Jay pushes two fingers into his mouth, watching as Carlos moans around them.

“Love your mouth,” whispers Jay as he presses down on Carlos’ tongue. “You’re so good at kissing and sucking and shouting out my name.”

Carlos purrs around his fingers, eyes falling shut. He wraps his lips tighter around the digits, lavishes them with his tongue until Jay moans.

Fuck, he needs to get off again. His cock is nearly painful.

“Good boy.” Jay praises again before drawing his fingers out of Carlos’ mouth. He moves quickly, reaching behind Carlos to rub his finger against the loose hole.

Carlos groans when Jay pushes both fingers inside, rocking back on the intrusion. His eyes have slipped shut again, his brows knitted together and mouth open in an endless pant. His cock is stirring and twitching in Jay’s palm in an eager attempt to get full hard again.

“There we go.” Jay kisses the corner of Carlos’ mouth. He presses deeper, searching out Carlos’ prostate. “You gonna get hard for me again? Gonna ride my fingers and fuck my hand until you come?”

Carlos arches into Jay. His hips rock back and forth, torn between Jay’s fingers in him and the hand on him.

Jay snickers at the action. “So cute, so pretty. You tasted so sweet when I got my tongue in you. I loved watching my come drip out of you. You looked so well-fucked, so strung out from my cock.” He kisses Carlos’ chin and trails his tongue across a sharp jaw line. “And you came again in my mouth, you made the prettiest noi- _fuck_!”

He had been so focused on his dirty talk and feeling Carlos clench around his fingers that Jay hadn’t notice a sneaky hand reach down for his own cock. Carlos tugs on his dick, hand encircling the shaft and palm rubbing over the head on every stroke.

“Shit. Carlos.” Jay falters in his ministrations, so caught up in the feeling of finally having some relief. “That-fuck. Fuck.”

Carlos kisses him, still rocking back on Jay’s motionless fingers. “Make you feel good too,” he shivered. “Do you want to fuck again?”

Hades help him, Jay didn’t think he had the strength to turn that offer down. His dick was leaking pre-come, twitching in Carlos’ hand and throbbing.

“I’ll ride you,” Carlos murmurs. “Or blow you. I want to make you feel good too.”

When Jay’s vision finally clears and he can think with Carlos’ hand around him, he looks at his boyfriend. Carlos is sweating and his eyes are half-closed, pitifully mewling to himself as he bucked between Jay’s hand on his dick and the fingers in him.

_You are so beautiful._

“Stop.” Jay grits out. “Carlos, stop.”

Big eyes look up at him, pout fully formed. “But why?” He hasn’t taken his hand off of Jay, but he has ceased his stroking.

“This is about you,” Jay breathes. “All about you. Not me.”

“I want to make you feel good too.” Carlos tightens his grip and licks his lips. “I’m going for three and you only came once.”

Jay swallows and takes a moment to breathe. “Right now is just about you. Don’t worry about me right now.”

“Can I blow you later?”

“Okay _fuck_ yes, but not now. Relax.” Jay moves his hand faster, using the right amount of pressure on Carlos’ dick to bring him to full hardness. “Just relax.”

Carlos finally removes his hand, eyes falling shut again as he whines.

“Good boy,” Jay kisses the stubble on the chin before him. “Good boy.” His hand picks up speed and his fingers rock slowly, making sure to stimulate Carlos’ prostate with every movement. “Come here.”

The two squirm closer, their chests nearly touching.

“You’re so perfect,” Jay tells him, watching as sweat falls over Carlos’ brow. “I wanna make you come so many times, you forget your name. I want you to see stars and fall apart for me. I want to be the only thing you can think about when you come.”

Carlos’ breath hitches. His cock is alive and hard in Jay’s hand, his hole clenching around two clever fingers. “J-J-Jay.”

“I’m here, pup. I’ve gotcha.” Jay moves nearer, kissing his way up a rough jaw until his teeth find the skin behind Carlos’ ear. “You’re a good boy. You’re my pretty boy.”

The younger man writhes as Jay speeds up his hand. Carlos turns his head to the side, burying his face into the pillow, but exposing his worst weak spot.

Jay wonders if it was on purpose, but he doesn’t really care. He cranes his neck to nip at Carlos’ ear, using his tongue to trace the shell. His teeth nip and pull at the lobe, but he kisses it better and sucks away the hurt.

Immediately, Carlos arches for him and his ass tightens around Jay’s fingers. He whines into the pillow, breathing still sharp and unsteady.

“I’ve gotcha, pup,” Jay promises sweetly. He lick at Carlos’ ear, teasing the soft skin.

_Nothing_ makes Carlos lose his mind quite like having his ears played with.

Jay fucks his fingers into Carlos quickly, jabbing at his prostate. His hand speeds up as well, twisting around the head in the way that Carlos loves. He bites – _gently_ – on Carlos’ ear, tongue swirling around and lips sucking on the tip.

Faintly, Jay hears Carlos still making noise into the pillow. That’s okay, Carlos doesn’t usually make a lot of sound and tries to muffle himself a lot, but this is different. His breath is still hitching, he’s practically hiccuping with each inhale and his whole body is shaking.

Oh. Jay knows what this is. He didn’t think it would happen after three, but he’s experienced this before.

And, honestly, it’s kind of hot.

“Shh, shhh, relax, pretty boy,” he mumbles, kissing Carlos’ ear. “I’ve gotcha, come on, it’s okay.”

Carlos brings his face out of the pillow just a bit, half whimpering, half howling. “Jay, please. I c-c-can't”

“It’s okay, pup. I’m here.” Jay kisses his cheek. “Come on, show me what a good boy you are. Show me how much you like this.”

Still hiccupping, Carlos thrusts his hips, desperate to meet Jay’s hand. His face is wet with sweat and tears and his eyes are clenched tightly. He clings to Jay’s shoulder, fingers digging into the sharp blade. “Please. Please.”

“I’ve got you, Carlos.” Jay solemnly tells him. “I’ve always got you.”

Carlos sobs and his legs jerk. He arches into Jay, hands spasming and clutching him like a life line. His hole clamps down on Jay’s fingers, rocking back as they press against his sweet spot, and his cock throbs in Jay’s hand. "Jay," fuck, he sounds nearly frightened, afraid of his own pleasure, "J-Jay." Carlos speeds up his bucking hips, helplessly trying to keep both the friction on his dick and the pressure on his prostate.

“That’s it, be my good boy. Show me how pretty you are when you come for me.” Jay pleads, kissing his eyes and tasting the salt of tears on his lips. He works his hand and fingers as fast as he can, clumsily losing consistency and rhythm. " _Carlos_."

With a cry and a shout, Carlos’ dick pulses and come dribbles out weakly, still spent from his first two orgasms. Jay massages his prostate, encouraging Carlos to give every drop he has, and kisses the trail of tears.

“Good boy, Carlos.” He whispers as Carlos pitifully cries, cock still pulsing despite being empty. “You’re okay, deep breath. Good boy, just breathe.”

Carlos whines and shakes as Jay slowly pulls his fingers out. He trembles on the bed, still tense and wound up from his third orgasm.

Jay keeps moving his hand until Carlos mewls and squirms away. He is too over-stimulated for sexual touches right now, too sensitive for Jay to keep teasing him.

“Come here.” Jay knows he should probably go wash his hands, but he’s not worried about that right now. “I’ve got you.” He pulls Carlos closer, practically on top of him, and rubs circles on his back. “Shhh, you were so good for me, weren’t you?”

Carlos doesn’t respond. He hides his face into Jay’s chest, tears still coming, but his chest not heaving as violently.

“Pup? You okay?”

He sharply nods his head and Jay laughs.

“Was that good?”

“T-t-t-too go-good.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Jay kisses his hair and grins.

"T-too m-mu-mu-much."

Jay hums, still rubbing wide circles on Carlos' back as he tremble. "That was so hot. You did amazing.”

“All I d-did was l-l-lay ther-re.”

Jay strokes his hair and smiles. “You trusted me and let me make you feel good. That’s all I wanted, just to make you feel so good.” He nuzzle his nose against Carlos’ head. “Thank you for letting me do that for you.”

Carlos trembles, but Jay realizes that he’s laughing. He's still crying, just a bit, but he's regaining control over himself. “I don’t think I c-can take _that_ ag-gain,” he snickers, “b-b-but thank you.”

“Any time, C.” Jay whispers. “No, seriously. Any time. I’ll do it tomorrow if you want. Or later today again. I’ll-.”

He is cut off by a playful punch to his arm. “Sh-shut up. Let me r-rest.”

Jay settles further under Carlos, content just to hold him.


End file.
